Los 'te' de Dominic y Anemone
by Ann Reed Adler
Summary: Todos los 'te...' por los que tuvieron que pasar. Te... necesito.


**Autor:** adler_annr2 / Ann Reed Adler / le_icy_tsuntsun (_todos nicknames míos xD_)

**Fandom:** Eureka Seven

**Claim:** Anemone/Dominic Sorel

**Advertencias:** Ninguna... pero si cuenta, excesivamente meloso y cursi xD

**Notas:** Viñeta basada en el anime.

* * *

**Te... necesito.**

«¡¿Cómo pude tardar tanto en darme cuenta?» sollozó Anemone contra una almohada, tendida en su cama y mirando distraídamente al theEND. A punto de partir para la que sería su última asignación, estaba segura. Porque no podría regresar con vida de aquélla batalla que imaginaba descomunalmente destructiva contra Eureka, porque era plan de Dewey acabar con ella de todas formas y porque no quería, si ya no tenía a Dominic esperando por ella para cuando volviera.

El trato de las niñas de Dewey no era precisamente muy malo. Nunca le negaban los medicamentos y siempre se los suministraban aún si solo emitia un leve quejido. No dejaban lugar a dudas de que su comportamiento no era por orden de Dewey por querer consentirla, ni por servilismo o empatía, sino, simplemente, porque no querían que ella se metiera donde no debía. Así de simple que nada más suministrarle sus drogas o la preparaban para el campo de batalla o la dejaban caer en la inconsciencia.

Por eso, en aquellos momentos cuando solo podía dedicarse a ver sin observar, a oír sin escuchar, tendida en la cama de su habitación con vista al hangar, era que recordaba a Dominic.

No sabía cuándo había comenzado esa nueva afición suya de hablar con el theEND. Cuando lo pilotaba solía comunicarle sus sentimientos sin decir una palabra, pero cuando estaba fuera solía hablarle quedito tendida en su cama o acercándose al vidrio que la separaba del LFO. Le decía cosas varias, cuando peleaba utilizaba un florido lenguaje además de expresiones corporales muy acordes contra sus enemigos y les gritaba todo lo que quería hacerles para que murieran, cuando se llegaba a encontrar con Eureka y Renton tendía más a la desesperación, sin embargo ―theEND lo sabía bien―, se acercaba más a una desesperada llamada de auxilio. Y el único que siempre atendía era Dominic.

Tal vez por eso no se había percatado de sus sentimientos; todo le parecía tan normal, tan cotidiano como para reparar en las actitudes de Dominic o como para querer prestarle suficiente atención. Porque hubo un tiempo en que para Anemone no era más que un soldado en cumplimiento de su deber. Si le asignaban cuidar de ella no era algo de especial notoriedad, era simplemente lo que tenía que hacer, porque alguien lo tenía que hacer y pudo haber sido cualquier otro. Pudo haber sido cualquiera y no Dominic.

Pero cualquiera no habría sido como él. Está convencida que de no haber sido Dominic no habría desarrollado una dependencia hacia ningún otro, haciendo contraste ni siquiera con Dewey era igual. Porque solo Dominic aguantaba todas y cada una de sus facetas con una expresión que siempre le decía _"No estoy aguantando, realmente quiero estar aquí, a tu lado."_

¡¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta antes?

_«Ahora es demasiado tarde, quisiera decírselo pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde»_ piensa Anemone que sigue acostada y quisiera poder evadir lo que se viene, aunque en esos momentos no es como si realmente le importara lo que fuera a suceder ni con ella, ni con el mundo que la rodea.

Mientras sigue viendo al theEND y siente también la ausencia de Gulliver trata de convencerse a sí misma de que todo está bien. _«No es como si importara ahora, está bien»_ se dice. Entonces suena una sirena, la que anuncia que debe prepararse para salir, la que le indica que los planes de Dewey han llegado a su punto crítico y es su turno de actuar. Total, ya no tiene nada que perder. El sonido se intensifica como reclamando su atención y ella decide por fin desperezarse y comenzar a prepararse, se enfunda en su traje de batalla y sale al encuentro de su superior que se encuentra en el puente para jurarle por última vez una falsa lealtad y dirigirse de una vez por todas hacia el encuentro con su némesis, quien realmente no sabe qué daño puede hacerle a la humanidad.

Antes cuánta dicha le había producido ser la _'última esperanza del mundo'_, ella y solo ella, porque las niñas del escuadrón que comandaba estaban de más y no hacían más que estorbar. Que si alguna está peligrosamente cerca de un coralian, que si la otra no ha hecho alguna maniobra arriesgada y hace que las demás se rezaguen por ayudarla, cosa más bien rara considerando cómo podían dejar al resto de los habitantes de donde se iban a impactar sus proyectos morir sin perturbarse un ápice; pero al menos entre ellas podían contar unas con otras, en cambio Anemone no tenía a nadie.

Trató de no pensar en ello durante el trayecto, aunque el NIRVASH type theEND notó su perturbación apenas le tocó. _«¡Si pudiera hacer algo por ella!» _pensó.

Conforme se iban acercando a su objetivo, y conforme Anemone veía a Eureka y Renton más de cerca y podía apercibirse de su felicidad y el mutuo apoyo que se profesaban, más miserable se sentía. Porque había intentado convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaba bien incluso si estaba a punto de morir, incluso si no volvía a ver a Dominic y nunca podría tener la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos.

_«¡Cuánto te necesito, Dominic!» _aceptó momentos antes de comenzar el combate final.

* * *

Primero de ocho fics para la comu minutitos en LJ. ¡Gracias por leer!

_Ann._


End file.
